


Hide and Seek

by voidscrown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Homeless Jughead, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidscrown/pseuds/voidscrown
Summary: Jughead Jones, runaway Serpent, finds shelter in Betty Cooper’s garage. Little did they know a meaningless stay would escalate to something much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic so please be kind! i’m really excited to see where this story goes though :)  
> this is sort of short, so it’s kinda like a prologue/preview

Sometimes all you can do is run.  
Run far away from your mistakes and messes.  
But can you really runaway your problems? Only time will tell.

Streetlights passed in a blur and motorcycles engines revved in the distance. Jughead’s lungs burned as he continued sprinting down the street. His feet pounded the pavement as he traveled down the streets of the Southside. He had screwed up, bad. He had caused chaos on the Southside of Riverdale, more specifically the gang called the Southside Serpents. He had erupted a lot of problems and had to escape. So he ran. He ran past the copper railroad tracks separating the Southside from Northside. He ran past Riverdale High School, the place that him and his friends deemed pretentious and stuck-up. He ran past Pops diner, the place that used to be his safe haven before things went to hell. He passed Sweetwater River, the shore he used to sit at and write, before his dreams were murdered by his realities.

His realities were, the duties of a Southside Serpent. His father was the gang’s leader, so he always had a great responsibility in dealing with the dangerous parts of the commitment. Jughead had to do things that went against the morals he had set for himself, like dealing drugs and beating men until they can barely move. He didn’t want to do these things, but it seemed like he had no choice.

Jughead slowed his sprint to a jog as he entered a wealthy neighborhood, nearly on the other side of town. He hoped that he was far enough away from his bounty hunters so he could take a breather. He lay down on a patch of wet grass due to the dewiness of the night air, and looked up at the stars littered across the sky. Exhaustion hit Jughead like a truck and he slowly dozed off into oblivion.

—

Two hours later, motorcycle engines rumbled and Jughead jolted awake. He wasn’t sure if it was his paranoia or real life, but he swore they were approaching. He started to panic knowing that the manhunt for him was intensifying. He had to think fast, because if he was caught, he would be exiled from the gang, which is a fate worse than death. Jughead scanned the perfectly lined houses down the street, searching for a nook or cranny he could hide in overnight. He jumped upwards as the sounds became louder and more noticeable. Jughead started to sprint again, but tripped on a pothole, twisting his ankle as he fell back onto the ground. “Fuck!” He yelled, not caring that most of the residents in the neighborhood were sleeping. He searched the houses once more before his gaze settled on a house in the distance. It was a two story Victorian style home with maroon detailing, and best of all, the garage door was open. He knew he had to act fast before the Serpents spotted him, and tried to ignore the pain splintering through his ankle as he limped over to the open garage. He finally made it up the driveway and gazed into the garage, curious. It was obvious this family was loaded, they had three shiny, new cars that looked like they were never driven. He gazed back at the street, freezing when he saw headlights starting to appear. He ran into the garage (as best as he could considering his ankle), and jumped into the car closest to him. It was a white jeep with black rims, and the inside was pristinely clean. He smirked at the hula girl on the dashboard that was swaying back and forth from the pressure the door had when Jughead closed it. He climbed into the backseat of the jeep, finding a blanket. He wrapped himself up until he was warm and cozy and layed down to try and get some sleep. He would wake up early in the morning, and hopefully his ankle would feel better so he could skip town. Whoever lived in this house, would have no idea Jughead was even there. Slowly, sleep took over his body and he drifted off dreaming of absolutely nothing. Because he had nothing. No dreams, no hopes, just the pains of reality.

—

It was Friday morning and Betty Cooper woke up 20 minutes late. Both her parents were gone at a journalist convention, so she had no one controlling when she woke up and what she did. It sounds like a blessing, but at times like this, it isn’t. Betty quickly got up and threw on a pair of dark jeans and a pastel pink sweater. She pulled her blonde locks into her signature tight ponytail and quickly brushed on some mascara and lip gloss. She knew she would be late to school, and she would be reprimanded by her mother endlessly. Betty grabbed her backpack, throwing her half-done homework into it, before grabbing a granola bar and heading into her garage. “Shit,” she mumbled when she realized she hadn’t closed the garage door last night. She just sighed and kept going, wanting to hurry up. The less late she was, the better. Betty jumped into the drivers seat of the white jeep her parents had gotten her for her 16th birthday, and she threw her backpack into the backseat. She froze and stopped turning her key into the ignition when she heard a grunt. She slowly turned her head to the backseat and her green eyes met blue ones. She screamed and jumped out of the car as the mysterious figure sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Chill out blondie, I’m not going to kill you.” He mumbled clearly enjoying her reaction.  
“Who-Who are you?” Betty asked still frozen in fear, “How did you get into my garage? Inside my car?!”  
“Maybe you should try closing your garage door every once in a while.” He smirked at her as he climbed out of her jeep, wincing at the pain that spread through his ankle. She frowned and raked her eyes over his body. He looked disheveled with dark eye bags. He wore black combat boots, black jeans, a grey shirt with a flannel over it, and a black leather jacket. He had bright blue eyes and messy black hair that was covered by a grey crown-shaped beanie. He was gorgeous. A throat cleared and Betty realized she had been checking him out for a relatively long time. Her face flushed pink and he smirked, “Like what you’re seeing?”  
She scoffed and asked again, “Who are you?”  
He didn’t reply, just picked up the blanket he had slept with and folded it up before placing it onto the drivers seat. “Hello?” she exclaimed sassily, “Are you deaf or something?”  
He smirked at her boldness before shrugging and saying, “It doesn’t matter, I’m just gonna go, sorry if I scared you.”  
He turned away and started to walk out of the garage, except it was more of a limp. Betty stared at the snake emblem engraved on the back of his leather jacket. Betty didn’t live under a rock. She knew who the Southside Serpents were and the sins they did to the town. Her parents wrote for the town newspaper, The Riverdale Register, and was used to the complaints her mother had about them daily. This boy didn’t seem like how her mom described the Serpents, but Betty was a little apprehensive over that fact that a gang member was in her garage.  
“But you’re hurt,” Betty stated and Jughead stopped walking. “You can’t walk with a limp.”  
“I’ve done it many times before.” He snapped turning around and glaring at her.  
“Well it’s not healthy. If you’re not going to tell me why you decided to sleep in my jeep, the least you can do is let me see it. You’re limping like it’s broken.” She said crossing her arms.  
He stared into her emerald green eyes and he could see they were challenging him. He sighed before limping back into the jeep and sitting down on the drivers seat. Betty knelt down and rolled up his pant leg, and he winced as the material rubbed over his swollen ankle. Betty gasped as she saw the purple and blue blotchiness that covered his foot.  
“You can’t go anywhere when your ankle is like this. Here, just come inside, I’ll get you ice.”  
He knew he shouldn’t argue, considering the persistent tone the blonde had. She led him in through the back door and he smirked at how basic and suburban the house was. The walls were painted a beige color with multiple family portraits lining the walls. He could see that the blonde had another sister who looked almost identical to her. All the furniture was clean and basic, and if Jughead didn’t know any better, it looked like the barbie dream house his younger sister Jellybean had when she was little.  
“Here’s some ice, just sit down and prop your foot up.” She said tossing the bag of ice at him. He caught it and sat down, flinching at the coldness of the ice. She sat in the armchair next to the couch and folded her hands together and took him in again. He looked seriously troubled. “Will you tell me why you spent the night in my garage?” she asked calmly staring right at him.  
He continued staring at his ankle, opting to stay silent. Betty sighed and leaned back in the chair. “You can’t be fucking mute right now. I just found you sleeping in my jeep and it’d be appreciated if you’d communicate with me.”  
Jughead’s head shot up in surprise. He had never expected those words to come out of that girls mouth.  
“I was trying to skip town, but this fucking happened.” He mumbled pointing to his foot that was currently covered with ice.  
“Why were you skipping town?” Betty asked curiously, her journalist tendencies kicking in.  
“That’s none of your damn business.” He sneered.  
Betty looked at him coldly, but she could see the pain behind the tough persona he was letting on. Clearly this boy was broken and she wasn’t about to kick him out without knowing the reasons.  
“Listen, your ankle is definitely sprained and you obviously need a place to stay. My parents are away right now and won’t be back for a few days. You can stay in the garage, I’ll set up an air mattress or something. Once your ankle is healed you can go, but you’re obviously in need of some TLC.”  
He looked at her. There was no way he could argue with her. She looked like she had made up her mind. “Fine.” He mumbled before leaning back onto the couch.  
“Are you hungry?” Betty asked, standing up in the process.  
“I’m always hungry.” He said not moving.  
She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen looking for something he could eat.  
“I’m Betty, by the way.” She added, realizing they had never introduced themselves.  
“Jughead.” He grunted.  
Betty didn’t know what the deal was with this “Jughead”, but she sure as hell was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead get to know each other a little better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this new part! I'm really enjoying writing it :)
> 
> i’m sorry for any mistakes

After Jughead ate, she tried to make conversation, but the only response he would give her was a grunt. She quickly gave up and went upstairs to retrieve stuff he might need. She grabbed the spare air mattress from the front hall closet and sheets and blankets. She quietly made her way into the garage, blowing up the mattress behind the car farthest from the house. Her family never drove this car, and she figured he could hide there. Betty made his bed, trying the ignore the fact that he was staring holes into her back, making her extremely uncomfortable. Once she finished she brushed past him, but gagged when his stench filled her nostrils. He smelled like grass and booze, and she couldn’t help but notice the dirt that caked his face.  
“You should shower, you smell terrible.” She said looking him up and down.  
“Well sorry I don’t reek of cologne like the spoiled fuckboys you associate with.” He snapped glaring at her.  
Betty scoffed, “You know nothing about me or the people I hang out with. No need to get all pissy, it was just a damn suggestion.”  
Jughead sighed. He knew he looked and smelled awful, but he hated being bossed around, and that was all Betty was doing. “Where are your towels?” Jughead said defeated. He just wanted to wash away the past few days. Betty turned and walked back upstairs, except for this time Jughead followed. She pulled a blue plush towel out and directed him towards the bathroom.  
After 20 minutes, Jughead finally turned off the shower, feeling refreshed. He had let the water drown him, trying to wash away the dirt and grime not only on his body, but also from his life. After Jughead dried himself off, he went to put on his shirt when he realized his clothes were completely filthy as well. He sighed, he couldn’t put them back on, but he couldn’t just walk out there naked.  
—  
Betty was sitting on her window seat in her room writing in her diary. She poured her thoughts onto paper, describing her uncomfortableness and slight attraction towards the male that had slept in her car. She was torn. She didn’t know who this man was, or what he was capable of, and the snake symbol on his back didn’t make him seem particularly safe. But she could also see the pain in his eyes and she knew he was skipping town for a reason, he was running away from something, and it had to be serious.  
Betty had always had selfless tendencies. She wanted to help everyone, she wanted to see people happy and content with the lives they were living, and Betty could tell that Jughead wasn’t. So her motherly instincts kicked in and now a random stranger was showering in her home, for all she knew he could be plotting her murder.  
A light knock on her bedroom door startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Jughead standing in the door in nothing but a towel. Betty’s eyes widened as she scanned his body, taking in his broad and muscled torso. He wasn’t overly muscular, but was definitely in shape. His chest was littered in scars, which made Betty’s heart break a little, and she could see the two-headed snake tattoo that lay on the inside of his left bicep. Her eyes traveled to the his v line before she realized what she was doing. Her eyes quickly shot up to his face and her face turned bright red when she saw the arrogant smirk that adorned his face. “You seem to like how I look.” He stated ignorantly, making betty’s face blush even harder.  
Betty ignored his comment, “Why are you in my room, and the why the hell aren’t you dressed?”  
He inched a little closer, still wincing at his ankle and limp. “I need clothes, mine are filthy. I was just wondering if your dad has anything old that i could wear?”  
Betty closed her diary and set it down on the windowsill. She left the room leaving Jughead standing there awkwardly. He took in her room, laughing at how flawless this girl seemed to be. Not only did her preppy clothes and tight ponytail show how uptight she was, but her room was also covered in pastel pinks and blues with prissy floral wallpaper. She was the literal embodiment of perfect. So why was a perfect girl like that, trying to help him?  
—  
Betty returned moments later with underwear, a pair of baggy grey sweatpants, and a Riverdale High School track sweatshirt. Jughead looked at her and raised his eyebrows, “I didn’t realize your dad ran track for the high school.” He joked.  
“They were my brothers, he ran track in high school.” Betty said timidly handing him the garments.  
“So you have a brother?” Jughead was trying to start conversation, he could tell Betty was uncomfortable, and he didn’t want her to think he would actually hurt her. After his childhood, he was against any type of violence towards women.  
“Had a brother.” She responded softly, “He passed away a few years ago, my parents can’t bear to give away his stuff though.”  
Jughead immediately felt regret for asking, the last thing he wanted was to pour salt into a wound he didn’t know anything about. “I don’t have to wear that stuff, I don’t want to upset-“  
“No,” She said firmly “My family has to move on eventually, and I’d rather have his stuff being worn than collecting dust in a box. Plus, I’d prefer if you’d put clothes on, you’ll drive me crazy if you stay in that towel.” She joked, cracking a smile.  
“I can take it off, if that would help,” Jughead joked back, winking at her, laughing as she blushed for the millionth time. God, he loved making her blush.  
—  
After Jughead changed, he made his way downstairs and sat next to her on the couch she was watching TV on. She glanced at him before returning her gaze to the show flickering on the screen. They sat in silence for a few minutes, stealing glances at each other, studying the stranger that had become their only company. Their silence was interrupted when Betty’s phone lit up and started buzzing. The name Kevin flashed across the screen and Betty sighed when she went to answer it.  
“Hey Kev, what’s up?” Betty asked. Kevin Keller had been her best friend since kindergarten, when he helped her rescue a caterpillar that a group of boys were taunting. He was her other half and she loved him dearly.  
“I should be asking you that. Where are you?! I thought maybe you slept in, but you literally skipped the first half of the day!” Kevin huffed.  
“Skipped what? What are you talking about?” Betty was confused, what was she missing?  
“School, you dumbass!”  
Betty paled. Shit. She had completely forgot about school, her mind was only focused on the blue-eyed boy sitting next to her.  
“Where are you? You never miss school Betty.” Kevin was clearly concerned.  
“I wasn’t feeling well, Kev. I guess I just forgot to tell you.” Being sick was a weak excuse, but it was the only response she could think of.  
“Betty you once showed up to school with a damn bucket because you had the stomach flu and were barfing every two seconds.”  
“I went home like twenty minutes later!” Betty argued.  
“yeah because you threw up on Mr. Weatherbee’s shoes!”  
Betty sighed. She couldn’t win with him.  
“Some stuff just came up,” She said glancing at Jughead, “I couldn’t make it to school.”  
“Are you high?! Are you hungover?! Did you have a one-night stand?! Betty Cooper, you scoundrel!”  
“Kevin! Stop! It’s nothing like that, okay?”  
Kevin sighed clearly aggravated. “Fine Betty, but I expect a thorough explanation later.” He added before hanging up.  
Betty groaned and threw her phone back on the table.  
Jughead glanced at her, he could tell she was irritated. “Everything okay?” he asked, he hoped her anger wasn’t because of him.  
“I’m fine, I just ditched school today, after I found you, I guess I forgot. So now my mom is gonna kill me, I ruined my perfect attendance record,” she laughed sickly, “not that I care.”  
“What grade are you in?” He asked curiously.  
“I’m a senior, you?” Betty said rubbing her temples.  
“Well, I would be a senior, but I dropped out sophomore year.” Jughead focused his attention of his knuckles, tracing his fingers over the scars that were scattered across them.  
“Why did you drop out?” Betty asked turning to face him.  
“Wasn’t my choice.”  
Maybe this random boy wasn’t as different than Betty. Sure, he wore a leather jacket and she wore sweaters; but they were both clearly broken and controlled.  
—  
The next morning, Betty woke up to the sound of glass breaking. She jumped out of her bed, running out to the balcony overlooking her kitchen. She didn’t know what Jughead was doing, but she couldn’t help but fear he was ruining her home. Betty arrived in the kitchen and couldn’t help but giggle at the sight she was witnessing. Jughead a dropped a ceramic cereal bowl and it had broken into pieces scattered all over the kitchen floor. Jughead was frantically trying to pick up the broken pieces with a paper towel, trying to avoid cuts. His head shot up when he heard Betty laugh and looked at her sheepishly. “I was trying to get cereal...” He said trailing off.  
Betty just laughed harder, joining him on the floor, trying the clean up the shards scattered across the floor. Her laugh was beautiful and Jughead felt his heart flutter. After they cleaned up the broken bowl, Betty threw the pieces in the trash and turned towards him. “How about we got to Pops instead? Have you eaten there before?”  
Jughead was torn. He loved Pops and hadn’t been there since he became engulfed in the Serpents, but he didn’t want to risk being seen or caught by another Serpent. Betty seemed to have read his mind because she added, “It’s 7am Jug,” Her eyes widening at the nickname, he didn’t seem to think anything it, so she continued, “No one will be there, you don’t have to worry.  
Jughead nodded and followed her out the door, he couldn’t seem to say no to this girl.  
—  
Betty and Jughead arrived at Pops Diner and sat in a booth far back, away from the door. She figured he was hiding from someone, and she didn’t want to expose him to anymore danger.  
They ordered quickly, and Betty was shocked by the amount of food this boy ordered. She didn’t say anything knowing her family could buy the whole diner if they wanted to, but she was concerned that he wasn’t used to eating a meal. With his skinny frame and large appetite, she couldn’t help but fear he had been fending for himself his whole life. Jughead sensed her concern regarding the amount of food he ordered, “Relax Betts, I always eat this much. I love food.”  
Betty raised her eyebrows at the nickname he gave her, but her heart couldn’t help but swell at the adoration of it. “What? You can give me a nickname and I can’t?” He playfully joked.  
“No, that’s not...Nevermind.” She said slumping into the chair and taking a drink of orange juice from her cup.  
“So, what do you like to do for fun?” Betty asked innocently, trying to start conversation.  
Jughead stared at his coffee as he contemplated his answer. He knew this girl wouldn’t judge him for what he loved, but he was so used to suppressing his true feelings, he didn’t know how to open up to her. “I...uh...like to write, I guess.”  
“You write?!” Betty sat up and beamed at him, “I love writing! I actually write for my school newspaper, it’s called the Blue and Gold.”  
Betty and Jughead quickly fell into conversation about their favorite authors and interests. They were total opposites, she was light and he was dark; but they shared a common love for writing, the only art that allowed them to fully express themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me your honest feedback, i’d really appreciate it <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward encounters and favorite things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IM BACK!  
> sorry i’ve been MIA, I’ve been busy and haven’t really had inspiration

Betty woke up with a blinding light. She groaned and turned her head away from the source it was coming from, only to groan even more at the stiffness of her neck. She went to stretch her arms out when she hit a hard object. Betty froze and turned her head, meeting the gaze of Jughead. He looked just as surprised as Betty, wondering how they exactly had gotten into this position. Their legs were intertwined, and Betty was laying flush against his right arm, which was holding her in place. The night before started coming back to her as she remembered them sitting on the couch…  
-  
“Okay, if you’re going to be living in my garage and eating all my food, you can at least tell me some stuff about yourself,” Betty stated, plopping herself down on the couch beside Jughead.  
“What do you want to know?” Jughead asked, sounding reluctant.  
“Fast fives; favorite book, favorite movie, biggest fear, favorite hobby, and tell me a weird fact that no one knows.” She said enthusiastically, turning to face him.  
Jughead smirked at her eagerness but turned to face her as well. “This is dumb, Betts. I mean, why do you care what my biggest fear is?”  
“So I can scare the shit out of you while your asleep.” She joked, challenging him.  
“You’re a smartass, you know that?” Jughead scowled, but had laughter in his eyes.  
“It’s my specialty.” Betty said with a wink. “But seriously, tell me!”  
Jughead sighed, looking at the relentless blonde next to him. “Book is ‘In Cold Blood’, movie is anything horror, biggest fear is love, I guess.” He said looking down, “Favorite hobby is writing, and I cry at the Notebook every time I watch it.”  
Betty giggled, and god, Jughead loved the sound. He would be lying if he said that this girl wasn’t affecting him. She was kind and caring, and extremely beautiful. There was something so different about her, she was nothing like the girls he knew, and surrounded himself with. All those girls were bad, dirty, and hateful. But Betty? She was good, like a beam of light shining on the life of anyone she encounters. He noticed the way people looked at her when they went to Pops, it was undeniable, everyone loved Betty Cooper.  
“You seriously cry at the Notebook?” Betty said chuckling, “I cry at everything, but I’ve never cried at that!”  
“Leave me alone,” Jughead growled, trying to hide his smile. “It’s your turn.”  
“Well, my favorite book is definitely Beloved by Toni Morrison, movie is Titanic, biggest fear is snakes-”  
“As in literal snakes, or all?” Jughead interrupted, “Because you have a snake sitting right next to you.”  
Betty looked at him quizzically, and Jughead smirked at her confusion. “I know you’ve seen my jacket. I’m a snake Betts, are you scared of me too?” He asked, his eyes drilling holes into hers, waiting for an answer.  
Betty stared at him. “No.” She answered after a while. “You might identify or label yourself as one, but I don’t fear you. You’re not like the people I hear about.”  
Their gazes met again, and Jughead felt his heart burst. This was a girl who knew nothing about him or his past, and somehow saw the good he had been told to suppress all his life.  
Betty interrupted his thoughts by complaining, “Can you shut up and let me finish my list now?”  
Jughead’s eyebrows raised but he nodded, unable to stop the grin that was spreading across his face. “As I was saying, my favorite hobby is actually writing as well, and I still listen to music from 2010.”  
“Of course your music taste is One Direction and Jason Derulo.” Jughead laughed.  
Betty glared at him, “More like Taylor Swift!” She huffed.  
“Like that’s any better!” He chuckled as her eyes narrowed even more.  
The rest of the night they had spent talking about various movies and books, as well as writing. Apparently, it had gotten late and they both had dozed off on the couch.  
-  
Betty looked at Jughead again, neither of them knowing how to address this situation. They were still tangled in each other, and although they didn’t want to admit it, they didn’t mind the close proximity.  
“You hungry?” Betty asked softly, breaking the tension.  
“You know it.” Jughead said, still gazing into her eyes.  
Betty eventually got up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Jughead on the couch. He stayed there for a few moments before getting up and joining her. He sat at the kitchen table as she cooked up eggs and bacon, and soon they were seated eating quietly.  
“How’s the ankle?” She asked, knowing his limp was still prominent.  
“It still hurts, but it’s getting better, I guess.” Jughead mumbled, playing with the eggs on his plate.  
Betty sighed and set down her fork, looking at him. “Can we not be awkward about this? We fell asleep on the same couch, it’s not like we did…that.”  
Jughead couldn’t help but laugh at the innocence of her comment. “If you’re not awkward about it Betts, neither am I.”  
She smiled at him before returning to her plate. They picked up conversation again, forgetting all the uncomfortableness present before. They were in the middle of a disagreement about an old Hitchcock movie when the sound of motorcycles filled the house. Jughead’s eyes widened in fear and he jumped up to look out the window. He ducked out of sight but kept his eyes on the street as three men adorned in leather rode their black Harley’s past Betty’s house. Jughead stared at the Serpent patches on the backs of the retreating figures, and let a sigh of relief as they disappeared from view.   
“Um...Jug? What just happened?” Betty questioned, coming to stand next to him.  
“It’s noth-”   
“If you’re about to say that it’s nothing, stop.” Betty interrupted.“You literally turned as white as a ghost when you heard those motorcycles. What’s happening?”   
Jughead looked at her and knew she wouldn’t give up until he told her. “I’m kind of on the run.”   
“Well no shit, I kind of figured that out considering the fact you’re literally sleeping in my garage.” Betty said rolling her eyes.  
“Let’s just say I’m basically the most wanted person in the Serpent’s world, at the moment.” Jughead said, intertwining his hands together.  
“Most wanted? Are they going to hurt you?” Betty asked, looking extremely concerned.  
“It’s a gang, Betty.” Jughead smirked, “They aren’t going to give me a stern talking to.”  
“Why are they looking for you? What did you do?” Betty pressed on.  
“I don’t really want to talk about it. Let’s just say I really screwed up and now they want me to pay.” Jughead sighed, sitting down at the table again.  
“So you’re just going to run away like a coward?” Betty said, sitting as well. “You shouldn’t run from your mistakes, they’ll catch up to you eventually.”  
Jughead looked down at his hands and didn’t respond for a while. “Can we not talk about this?”  
Betty knew he was uncomfortable, and decided this conversation could be finished another day. “Fine.” She sighed, dropping it.  
They finished their breakfast in silence and Betty cleaned up the table. Jughead went upstairs to take a shower while Betty washed the dishes. As she was drying her hands, the doorbell rang. Her heart started racing, unable to avoid the thought that the Serpents could’ve found out where Jughead was. They wouldn’t hurt her, right?  
Betty hesitated before turning the doorknob, not realizing that she was holding her breath.   
She opened the door expecting to see a tough biker decked in leather, not a smiling Kevin.  
She breathed a sigh of relief as her best friend pushed his way inside her house.  
“Where the hell have you been?!” Kevin asked, putting his hands on his hips. “You haven’t been answering my calls or texts, and you were MIA at school. Have you been stoned? Are you pregnant?”  
“No Kev! God, I just haven’t been feeling the best, and then some stuff came up.” Betty said trying to sound as inconspicuous as possible.   
“What do you mean stuff? And do not lie to me Betty Cooper, I’ve know you enough to know when you’re lying.” Kevin stated.  
“It’s seriously nothing Kev-“  
“Hey Betts, do you have an extra toothbrush?” Jughead yelled from the top of the stairs.  
“Who the fuck is that?!” Kevin screamed as he looked up and locked eyes with the mystery man.  
“It’s no one, Kevin you should go, I’ll call you later.” Betty stuttered, trying to avoid the awkward situation.  
“Not until you tell me why a boy is in your house! Or why he called you Betts! No one has ever called you that!” Kevin sputtered looking completely flabbergasted.  
“Kev, please just let me call you…” Betty trailed off with a sigh as Kevin climbed the stairs to meet Jughead at the top.  
“Who the hell are you?!” Kevin questioned, taking a stance with his hands on his hips.  
“Jughead.”  
“Jughead? What the fuck kind of name is that? Did your parents hate you or something?” Kevin said laughing.  
“Probably, considering they both abandoned me when I was little. Gave me the shitty name and then left me in the foster system.” Jughead said sardonically.   
Kevin looked completely shell shocked for he didn’t know how to respond. Jughead sensed how uncomfortable both Betty and Kevin were about his comment, “I’m over it now, you can close your gaping jaw. Sardonic humor is just my way of relating to the world, I’m not depressed over my abandonment.” He chuckled.  
“You’re strange, Jug-head.” Kevin stated, “But you’re hot, so I’ll give you that. I see why Betty wants to keep you here.”  
Jughead smirked, while Betty flushed red. “Kevin!” She whined, “Please, go, I’ll call you later.”   
Kevin huffed before turning to leave. “This is not over!” He yelled through the door.   
“Wow. He’s a lot.” Jughead chuckled.  
“Yeah, he is. But I love him.” Betty said smiling.   
They stood there for a few moments just staring at each other. From an outsider looking in, they probably looked like idiots, gazing at each other with cheesy grins on their faces. But it’s not like either of them cared.  
Betty eventually broke the silence, asking “So your parents really left you?” she didn’t want to push his boundaries, but she was genuinely curious.  
“Uh, yeah. I was twelve. My dad just dropped me and my sister off at the police station and booked it. Eventually my sister got adopted by a wealthy family. They wanted a young girl, not a moody teenager. I’ve been in the system ever since. Thankfully, I’ll be free in May. That’s when I turn eighteen and become emancipated.”  
“Jug, I’m so sorry. I can’t even imagine.” Betty choked out, her eyes moist with tears.  
“Betts, it’s fine. I got over it a long time ago. I mean yes, foster care sucked, but I got through it.” Jughead reassured.  
“I just can’t imagine. My parents are never here, but I know they’d never…”  
“My mom died when I was young, and my dad was an alcoholic. If I had stayed with my dad it wouldn’t have been any better. I’d be taking care of him, not the other way around.”  
“Well I’m sorry that any of that had to happen to you.” She said quietly.  
“Anyways, is that really the reason why you’re keeping me here? Because you think I’m hot?” Jughead teased, changing the subject.  
“That is...beside the point.” She said, her cheeks blushing again. “The toothbrush’s are in the top drawer of the bathroom counter by the way.”  
Betty walked towards the kitchen and Jughead smirked before walking back upstairs to brush his teeth.  
Betty’s heart honestly aches for Jughead. She couldn’t fathom what he’s had to go through in his life. She just knew she wanted to make it better.  
These thoughts were the things that confused Betty profusely. She didn’t understand what was happening to her. Jughead has been there for two days, but she wanted to know everything about him. She was no doubt interested and attracted. Worst of all, Betty couldn’t deny the fact that she wanted to kiss him. To know the feeling of his lips on hers. That was the problem: she wasn’t like this. She had had a boyfriend before, but she never cared this much. It didn’t make sense. Jughead was leaving in a few days, and he was basically an enigma.

So why the hell did she want to get into his pants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @bugheadsau on instagram for au’s and scene edits

**Author's Note:**

> follow @bugheadsau on instagram, i post au’s (alternate universe) and other bughead edits


End file.
